Dead or Alive?
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Three of the NCIS agents have gone missing, presumed dead. It is up to Tony, Abby and Jenny to find the others. But will they find them dead or alive?. TIVA MCABBY JIBBS


**Hey this is another new idea, just popped into my head.**

**Hope you like.**

Tony's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. He was covered in sweat and panting. It was just a dream, it was just a dream he told himself. He registered the fact that he was in the NCIS bullpen and wondered why he had fallen asleep. He looked around hoping Gibbs hadn't seen him sleeping. The bullpen was empty until Abby shuffled out of the elevator her eyes puffy, she had obviously been crying. Then it hit him, it hadn't been just a dream. She came and stood in front of him a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Tony what are we going to do" she wailed. Tony pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and he rubbed her back.

"It's ok Abby, we're gonna find em." He only wished that he believed his own words.

"We don't even know if they are alive" she whimpered.

"of course there alive"

"How do you know that Tony?. How do you know they are not lying in a gutter some where?" she asked pushing herself from Tony's grasp.

"Abby" Tony began but was cut off by Abby.

"The DNA I tested belongs to Timmy, and Ziva if you collected more we would probably fined that some of it was Gibbs's" Abby began to yell, tears streaming down her eyes. "They haven't made any contact with us and the chance of them surviving an explosion that big is like 10 percent., and if they did survive, without immediate medical treatment…." She stopped yelling and fell back into Tony's arms.

"I miss them so much."

"Don't worry Abbs we will find them" Tony sat back down at his desk holding Abby until she fell asleep. When the crying subsided he carried her up the stairs to the director's office. He adjusted his hold so he was able to tap on the director's door.

"Come in" a quiet voice called. Tony slowly opened the door carefully swinging Abby into the room.

"Can she sleep on the couch? I don't want her to wake up alone." Jenny nodded and Tony placed Abby onto the couch. He then turned to face the director. She stared back at him. Tony tried to read her expression, he could tell she was trying to hide her pain and fear but he had seen the same terrified look in her eyes when Gibbs had been in a coma.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I am fine, you should go home and get some sleep." she suggested, changing the subject. Tony ran his finger threw his hair and sighed and shaking his head.

"Every time I fall asleep, I wake up thinking it was all just a bad dream, but then I see Abby or Ducky's face and I realize it wasn't just a dream, that it is happening." Jenny nodded in response.

"I still think you should get some sleep, you are no good to them tired" Tony nodded and glanced towards Abby, he was desperately in need of some rest. "I'll stay with her" Tony nodded and left the room. He solemnly walked down the stairs back into the bullpen. He collected his belongings from his desk, and then began to leave when he bumped into Ducky.

"Sorry Duck."

"It is perfectly all right Tony, I presume you are going to go home and get some rest?"

"Yeah, Directors orders" he smiled sadly.

"You'll find them," Ducky assured placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Question or statement, Duck?" Tony asked walking away.

"A prayer, my dear boy" Ducky said under his breath.

* * *

Tony unlocked his apartment door, and walked inside slowly, not bothering to turn on any lights. It have been three days since he had been home. He took of his jacket throwing it onto the couch. He entered his bedroom and flicked the light on. He stopped dead in his tracks, his bed was unmade, just the way they had left it three days ago.

_Tony and Ziva were tangled in the sheets of his bed, there clothes scattered about the room. Tony kissed Ziva passionately but they where interrupted when her phone began to ring. _

"_Stop Tony I have to answer"_

"_Let it go to voice mail." He said beginning to kiss her again. _

"_It could be important." Ziva pulled away from Tony she rapped herself in the sheet and walked to where her pants had been thrown, she pulled her mobile from the pocket._

"_David" she answered. _

"_Ok"_

"_I'm on my way." Ziva turned back to Tony. _

"_That was Gibbs I gotta go" she said sadly._

"_What about me?" _

"_Said he just wanted me and McGee" Ziva began dressing. _

"_I'm sorry Tony we will have to finish this another time" she said quickly kissing him before whirling out of the room. _

He had been so close to having her as his, he had wanted it for so long. They had finally given in but she was taken away from him. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to fight them back but they began to trickle down his cheeks. He brushed them away but new ones quickly replaced them. Tony collapsed onto the bed kicking his shoes off. He curled up, replaying his last memory of her over and over. Maybe if I had gone with them this would have never happened, he thought.

"I am so sorry Ziva" he said out loud.

* * *

Abby's eyes slowly fluttered open and they focused on Jenny.

"What am I doing up here, I shouldn't be sleeping, I should be working, where's Tony?" Abby asked franticly.

"Tony's gone home to rest"

"What, no there's no time to rest" Abby said jumping to her feet. " I have to find them, I'll go to the crime scene and see if I can find anything else, maybe we missed something" Abby began ranting again.

"Calm down Abby, you need to rest so you can fully concentrate." Abby took in a shaky breath. She ringed her hands together, putting on her most innocent face.

"Do you honestly think they will be ok?" She asked her large green eyes searching for reassurance.

"I didn't give them permission to die" she answered in her best Gibbs voice. Abby smiled.

"I hope so I don't know what I will do with out them" She turned and left the office. Jenny collapsed back down onto her chair. She briefly thought what her life would be like without Gibbs, but quickly had to distract her self with paper work because the thought was just to much to bare. She needed him she didn't like to admit it but it was the truth.

* * *

Gibbs lay on a cold hard surface, a sharp pain rattled through his body as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"What the hell happened" he said out loud. The last thing he could remember was receiving a phone call while working on his boat but he couldn't remember who or why he was called. His eyes scanned his location tacking a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, and he could make out to distinct figures laying in front of him. He dragged himself over to the first figure and when he got closer he realized who it was.

"Ziva, Ziva" he shook her gently.

"Tony?" Ziva mumbled.

"No it's Gibbs"

"Gibbs, Gibbs what's going on" Ziva was more alert now.

"How badly are you hurt?"

"I think I'm ok" she sat up ignoring the pounding of her head. Gibbs moved to the second body.

"It's McGee" Gibbs felt around his own belt and luckily his minnie flashlight was still there. He turned it on and shone the light over McGee. Ziva joined Gibbs at McGee's side.

"Hey McGee wake up" Gibbs voice boomed.

"I'm up" McGee leaped to his feet immediately collapsing back down being caught by Gibbs and Ziva.

"Where are we boss?" Gibbs flicked his flashlight around the room.

"I have no idea" Gibbs answered honestly.

"Does any one remember anything?"

"I remember you calling me to come in but that's all" McGee answered looking at Gibbs.

"So what the hell happened" Gibbs said looking around the room again.

**What do you think? Please reveiw, thanks.**


End file.
